Kirby
Summary Kirby is an alien (Generally referred as a pink puffball) with unknown indetification, though despite being a baby, he's few to hundreds of years old. He's the main hero and protagonist of his franchise of games, simply called Kirby, and has appeared in nearly every title within the franchise imagniable. Kirby has been seen within many regions, from the simple Cul De Sac, to the dangerous Poste Bac. Now? He mostly chills within Cul De Carbon, like most others do as well. Background (Within the Kirby series) Within an unknown galaxy, with unknown origin, exists a planet far different from any other, this planet is referred to as Planet Popstar, or in other words, Dreamland. Here exists many lifeforms, consisting over one of the most innocent looking beings compared to most planets imaginable. One of the most notable beings within the planet, would be the planet's hero, Kirby. Kirby may not look like it, but he is a powerhouse, with one of the most significant sustainability's of power within the entire universe, accomplished by a small pink puffball, and this alone earns him the role of a touching hero. Though Planet Popstar is resided with innocence, it should be notable that it can be a very dangerous planet. The threats that roam within the planet can spring to planetary, galactic, to even universal threats amongst the way. Of course, these threats are stopped and taken down by Kirby, in which he and sometimes others are willing to not only save his home planet, but from galaxies to even the entire universe as whole. Kirby may have the significant will power and potential to predominantly take down cosmic threats, but thats basically it. Excluding villainy, Kirby in general is a very nice alien and creature, as he's willing to interact and befriend anyone at will. If there isn't a cosmic threat on the loose, Kirby is willing to even never hurt a fly. (Within Cul De Carbon) Kirby necessarily doesn't have much when it comes to Cul De Carbon, he's been more significant in Poste Bac instead of Carbon. Though of course, he's made friends, such as Ribbon, though the two have known eachother before the events of Cul De Carbon, along with Six and Poppy, Six being a small, young girl who has the will to eat basically anything, and Poppy, a white demonic animal entity thing. The only true entity Kirby has any beef with would be Black Doom, as the two got into a rather city threatening fight, buildings and city blocks were destroyed during their fight. Other than that, Kirby's basically friends with anyone. Relationships/Connections Friends/Acquaintances: * Magolor '''(Even after their disbelief and tragic fight where the two were basically bloodlust towards eachother, Kirby and Magolor have become good and close friends, as Magolor felt deep guilt for trying to kill Kirby out of minor resistance towards the will of the Master Crown, and in general, Magolor has even given Kirby things over the years, like true friends) * '''Six (When it comes to Six, Kirby and her share numerous similarities. Both are small, have a huge appetite, very cute & innocent, and overall are willing to never hurt anyone. Though, it's been a while since the two have associated, Kirby is willing to see her oncemore, however) * Ness (Kirby and Ness have known eachother for quite some time now. Though Kirby does not honestly remember how he met Ness in the first place, Ness seemed to instantly recognize Kirby after a first glance, and the two are buddies regardless, though, similar to Six, it's been a while since the two had any contact) * Poppy (Poppy in a way is a caretaker for Kirby and Six, though the two can fend for themselves, more significantly Kirby in that logic, she more so provides the two porper nourishment, like food and even proper hygene, just like a motherly, yet demonic figure) * Mario (Kirby and Mario are like the closest of friends, despite the two being very iconic and heroric towards many, it's safe to say Kirby and Mario make such a great, and dynamic duo. Overall, the two have gone on multiple adventures with eachother, some consisting to fun, to even life taking) * Samus Aran (The two have interacted, and on a good note, are basically considered friends, or, at least acquaintances. The two have given friendly, and kind respect towards eachother, though Samus does mostly associate with others, instead of Kirby, which isn't bad at all. Kirby and Samus do, or at least did, have a healthy friendship, and the two would likely have a healthy conversation if they were to meet once more) * Scrooge McDuck '(Scrooge and Kirby are very interested in one and the other. Despite being interested in the likes of incomes and currency, Kirby an exception, he respect Kirby's heroric nature and overall his kind and bubbly personality. Kirby likes Scrooge because overall, he's uncle material, and since Kirby is a baby in a way, it'd make perfect sense) Enemies * 'notable Neutral * Black Doom (Black Doom is necessarily the only one Kirby does have some skeptical beef towards. Despite the two getting in a fight which threatened the city, Kirby doesn't have the most appreciative motives towards Black Doom, though, Kirby doesn't consider Black Doom an enemy of all people) * Nearly every Kirby villain out there (Surprisingly, for all the villains Kirby has fought, he does not consider any of them an enemy of his. Kirby will never, and most certainly ever consider anyone an enemy, not even those who try and destroy the universe, and he will never "hate" anyone as well, sure he can have a strong dislike towards someone, but there is a difference between disliking and hating things. Overall, though Kirby defeats these enemies, but he doesn't see them complete monsters, Kirby basically sees everyone with good in them, even if it were just small fragments of good, Kirby is just that good and nice of a creature!) Trivia * Kirby sees everyone with good, no matter who they may be. Infact, if Kirby sees someone he hasn't seen before, he'll try and befriend them instantly, though if it were a threat taking down the planet.. Kirby must do what is right. * It's good that those like Antasma, Giegue, Ridley, ETC., appear to not interact with Kirby, I mean, if entities that evil and hateful come amongst someone like Kirby, it won't end well. * Kirby has been declared to be one of the best, of the best! Being one of the most powerful, most heroric, and overall helping heroes within the galaxy, heck, possibly in the entire universe! * Where is Kirby time to time? Well, he basically is on his own planet, Planet Popstar, as well! He comes to Cul De Carbon time to time, to see what is new! Category:Established Characters